The White Knight
by Chiri-tan
Summary: The description of 'a crazy knight for a crazy king' was definitely perfect for a delicious-looking sociopath clad in white. Giotto Vongola is a simple Minister of Defense dealing with hectic warfare, but one night out of protocol with the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire changes everything indefinitely. G27; 10027.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Knight.**

_The description of 'a crazy knight for a crazy king' was definitely perfect for a delicious-looking sociopath clad in white. Giotto Vongola is a simple Minister of Defense dealing with hectic warfare, but one night in paradise with the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire changes everything indefinitely. G27; hints of 10027._

* * *

Giotto... loved Princess Uni.

Truly, the little lady was just a bundle of gold and sunshine mixed into one. She was one of the very few things that stood as a reason for him to enjoy his life in the royal palace. And it truly pained him to no end when he was _forced _to stay in the military wing of the palace instead of joining the festivities downstairs. The little lady had turned eleven and the entire nation was celebrating it.

Well, the entire nation _excluding _him.

So Giotto frowned at the world map on top of his desk. Several lands were crossed out, seeing as they became parts of the Holy Millefiore Empire after a horridly short siege. His eyes traveled to the uncrossed mark that said Vindice Continent, the place where their enemy for the world domination quest resided. Led by a brilliant man named Jagger von Vichtenstein, they'd been neck to neck with the Holy Empire ever since they issued their quest of World Domination. Giotto didn't care about it all that much though, he was just here to plan and win those wars, after all.

But, no, _he _wasn't the one who won all those wars. _He _wasn't the one who conquered almost every part of the northern sphere of the globe into submission. _He _wasn't the one who obliterate the countless nations who strive to survive.

It was _him_.

It was the very reason why he had to sit out Princess Uni's eleventh birthday and sit down at his dauntingly cold office.

_**BLAM!**_

...and _he _was the very reason why Giotto would have to replace his _mahogany _doors with something else entirely just because the dipshit- _hero _had kicked it into opening instead of knocking or using his hands like a normal person.

Standing with his hands bound in straitjacket and an oddly satisfied grin on his face was the White Knight of the Holy Empire. The very man- _boy _who had slaughtered the previous Emperor in front of the national television just a few minutes after an official coup d'état by the Imperial Prince Byakuran Gesso was issued. Giotto himself had been a supporter of the Third Imperial Prince instead of the lazy bum Emperor and the huge jerks he called his two first sons, but he still found this man frightening.

He had many names, and he used them like he always used his medals and badges, carelessly. There was a time he was called Jack Frost, or that time he was called Enma Kozato, or that time when he fancied the same name as Giotto just to spite the Minister of Defence. The point was; nobody but Emperor Byakuran knew his real name. And Giotto was going to stick with referring him with the name he'd used to submit the report with.

"Cheshire," man, he felt dumb just by saying that name. "I'm bored with that name already after you whisper it so eloquently, Minister." The little prick yawned. "I should pick a new name already, it's getting too boring to hear you call it like a whiny slut on bed-"

"_Cheshire!_" He breathed out angrily as he rubbed his temple tiredly. He wanted to finish this quickly and kiss Uni a happy birthday already. "Just... just give me your report already..." He practically breathed out the words in reluctance.

"Bad news is you might need to replace those monkeys you assigned to be my subordinate," _again? This was the fiftieth time this month! _"Good news is you should invent another medal to give me. I took down the Vindice's Alejandro base with only my ship, so you don't need any major repairs on the others."

_This _was the only reason Giotto even put up with this spoiled, bratty knight who wasn't even a royalty. When Giotto was the war-planner, the strategist, and the man who pulled all the strings, Cheshire was the bazooka who'd obliterate the enemy's plan into oblivion. It was expensive to clothe, feed, and train all those babbling recruits who might not be able to win his war than to just... rely on the White Knight of the King.

With only his white battleship (Nuts, he so deliberately named), the White Knight was able to subdue _hundreds _of country just by nuking the hell out of the Laem Continent and obliterating several countries into submission. The Laem Continent was destroyed, but it belonged to the Holy Empire anyways.

He forced the Lancaster Continent into submission just by going on a mad manslaughter from state to state and he filmed all of that in his handycam and posted it in the international television. The Holy Empire's newly appointed Emperor, Emperor Gesso then boldly stated for the entire world to hear that the Holy Millefiore Empire will unite the globe and strive under his orders.

And now, all three continents of the northern globe sphere was part of the Holy Empire already. Giotto planned that, he made that happen. He'd deployed people, seized the country in the middle of their chaos, and issued orders to the White Knight as the only other authority over him beside the Emperor himself.

Their only remaining enemy would be dominion of the southern sphere of the globe, the Vindice.

Very little was known about their sworn enemy except for their occasional attack. Ever since the White Knight joined the ranks, they'd been rather intense though.

But back to the problem at hand.

"Cheshire-"

"Damnit Minister, call me Kozato."

Giotto sighed. Oh well, he liked Kozato better than Cheshire. It didn't make him feel stupid whenever he addressed the kid seriously. "Kozato," Giotto breathed out patiently. "I want you to take a unit. A small group of people to serve under your command and you _cannot _interchange the members, nor can you leave them to die."

"Why?" The question sounded curious enough to warrant the fact that the kid seriously wanted to know. "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself, Minister? After I've brought down all those continents and won your wars?" Those utterly _adorable _brown eyes peered at Giotto in disapproval. A small pout graced his normally-grinning mouth. Damn, did he mention the fact that the White Knight looked utterly _adorable_?

He stood at 5'5" max and had gravity-defying brown hair. He also had this pale complexion and chocolate-colored orbs that would sometimes widen in sheer madness. Giotto had seen this boy pummeling thousands of military recruits thrice his size into the ground, reducing all of them into babbling mess.

"It's not that," Giotto sighed. He lost count at how many times he sighed whenever he dealt with this particular knight. "While you are a cra- _uncontrollable _asset of military and a huge pain on my arse... you are also our country's national treasure. I want you to be watched at all times." Being blunt was always Giotto's front whenever dealing with this child. He seemed to appreciate Giotto's honesty, though.

Normally, as a politician and a warlord, Giotto chose, trim, and selected his words carefully. He always managed his words, giving no weakness to spot on. Average palace workers would be able to tell that Minister Giotto was an earnest yet fearsome warlord with soft spot for children like Princess Uni and rational irritation towards the White Knight, all according to plan.

But the White Knight always managed to pushed him in all the wrong ways. Giotto couldn't choose, trim, or select his words when he was in the presence of the mad knight. The sheer indifference had made Giotto feel _pity _towards one of the most scandalous person in the entire Holy Empire. There was no way that someone who'd blown a continent with a nuke feel nothing at all. He... must've been lonely.

But, that was out of protocol.

"I don't need to be watched. I can take care of myself." The little prick pouted stubbornly. "I know you can, but I'd like it if someone takes care of you..." Another front he'd used (although not preferable) was affectionate front. The White Knight will always recoil and bend to his will just to escape from softly spoken words and affectionate gestures. How? He never knew.

Giotto stood up from his seat and placed himself right in front of the White Knight, who began to shift uncomfortably. His eyes flitted nervously from side to side as Giotto drew nearer to his personal bubble. That was weird. He'd never seen the infamous sociopath looking this nervous.

Maybe he wasn't a sociopath at all?

But then he nodded, the madness returning apparent to his eyes. "Okay, I'll let you get me a unit." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "But, I want something from you."

Giotto smiled a restrained smile. "Tell me."

"I want sex-"

"I'll give you the finest woman in the Empire, _women_, if you want them."

"No, I want sex with you. I want you to fuck me so hard with your prim uptight _coc-_"

Giotto silenced him with a glare, but then the crazy knight tore off his straitjacket and revealed his bare body. "Damnit, Kozato." The blond whispered as he saw the eloquent, pale, and flawless skin of the most eligible bachelor in the entire Empire. Yes, he was the most eligible young bachelor with _issues_.

Giotto knew from the very first time Byakuran introduced him to the palace... that he'd like it dirty.

Damn, damn, damn.

"_Fuck me, Minister._" He sounded... devilish. This was not good. This was crazy. This was _out of the fucking protocol_.

But it was the very reason that the Minister of Defense, the honorable Giotto Vongola had missed on the First Imperial Princess Uni's eleventh birthday.

* * *

Giotto woke up the next morning in his office with the White Knight curled up on the sofa like a cat. He was purring, still soundly asleep. And Giotto found him... cute.

But then the minister shook his head. He needed to get everything under control. He wasn't about to let his sexual frustration get in the way of his war planning. He was the warlord, the controller. Kozato, and that wasn't even his real name, was the war machine, the warrior.

"None of this..." he said as he redressed in his dress shirt, pants, and suit. "... is going to leave my office." It still smelled like sex in the air, and he knew that nobody would be fooled if they actually entered. When Kozato woke up, he was going to shoo the knight away and told him not to make any blunder. It was easy to keep this within his walls given nobody even entered his office besides Koza-

"I see that you've been playing with my cat, Giotto-kun." Giotto turned his head almost immediately. His face flushed into a deep shade of vermillion red as the Emperor of the Holy Empire leaned on his door, grinning at him. "M-Majesty...!" Giotto took a deep breath to compose himself from his shocked stupor before bidding the Majesty a good morning.

His Imperial Majesty didn't seem to be interested in formalities as he ignored Giotto and strode to the armchair, where the White Knight (the crazy, the impossible-to-tame White Knight) was purring like a cat in his sleep. The Emperor stroke his fluffy brown hair before manhandling him like how he would Cosmo, Princess Uni's cat. The White Knight didn't stir at all, he continued to purr like there was nothing wrong.

"This will not change anything, Majesty. Kozato and I will continue to maintain our relationship as Superior and Subordinate, sir." The Emperor only chuckled as he looked at Giotto with his piercing violet gaze. "I think I'm rather glad that my cat has finally found another toy to play with, Giotto-kun. And Uni is expecting you in the dining room, she was quite upset, you see?"

Giotto bowed down as he left the room, taking the White Knight with him.

Back then, it didn't cross his mind that a night out of protocol would turn into something horridly permanent in the future.

* * *

**T or M? Oneshot or Series? G27 or 10027? Questions, questions...**

**Inspired by Code Geass (Suzaku Kururugi, the hottest piece of ass in the entire history of pilots) and Magi -Labyrinth of Magic-.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Knight**

* * *

A tall raven-haired male kneeled in front of Giotto, his eyes kept low but his expression was that of extreme bliss. Yeah, right. _He _will definitely wipe that grin off this recruit's face in the matter of a few seconds.

_(Fuck, fuck you Minister! God, Jesus, yesyesyes over there!)_

Giotto shook his head before ordering the newly promoted knight to rise. Takeshi Yamamoto was a perfect example of a man who came from the Laem Continent. He had raven hair and rather-tanned skin, and he also had a muscular build. As expected from a (former) Empire that hosted a big Battleship Contest, huh?

Anyways, his file said that he migrated from Laem to Giglio Nero a few years before the nuke incident. He was a rising star in the military academy and graduated with flying colors. Precisely why he thought he was standing here, in front of the highest military commander, not the Major, but the _Minister of Defense _himself.

He was a stellar student, so he would be given a stellar position.

Hah, tough luck. But in the heads of these military students, the White Knight was a fucking god anyway. In a way, Giotto was giving them a once in a lifetime chance of dream come true.

_(Damnit, Minister, you're a fucking __**god **__at this. Ungh- __**gahhhh**__)_

Damn! Maybe the cold shower he took this morning after the Emperor left with the little slut wasn't enough to calm his business down. But Giotto kept his cool. He'll promote the big guy, send him to Kozato, and then take another frigid cold shower in the royal showers. One of the perks of being one of the highest ranking men in the court was the privileges that can only be beaten by the royal family, anyways.

"Congratulations with your passing, Yamamoto." Giotto smiled, his body tensing still from his downstairs business. The new soldier smiled sheepishly, cheerfully. It was a rarity to have someone like that in the military. "Thank you, Minister. Haha." That laugh was genuine. Okay, if there was anyone other than him and the Emperor who can tolerate Kozato's madness, maybe it was this kid.

"I will get down to the business then. You are placed under the command of His Excellency the White Knight, Lord Enma Kozato. His name often changes so you would find the title-calling easier. You will serve under him as a part of the Knighthood, presently, it only consisted of him and you until I find another recruit to be put with the two of you. Is that understood?"

Yamamoto looked confused, but he smiled and saluted anyway. "Sir, yessir!" Giotto nodded. This might just work. "I now order you to find Lord Kozato and stay by his side no matter what, do what he asks of you unless it was an order to leave him alone. I believe you can find him in the battleship hangar. Dismissed."

The young recruit (young? _Kozato was even younger_) saluted, bowed, and then retreated away from his office. Giotto sighed, rubbing his temple. He'd take the shower, but a coffee was definitely a welcomed substance in his body fluids...

He pressed the intercom and whispered pleasantly. "Iris, please bring me some coffee and the war reports for this month. And also, tell Glo Xinia to prepare a hot and cold bath."

_"As you wish, Minister."_

* * *

To Takeshi, he was a god.

A grim reaper, to be exact. After all, almost all of Takeshi's relatives who hadn't moved to the Giglio Nero Continent were wiped out by the White Knight. Takeshi also knew the name he was known for by the other Laemian though, the White Death Flash, every men of the former Laem Continent would be told of that name for generations to come.

The White Death Flash was sitting on top of his battleship's wing, looking at the bright blue sky above the hangar. His hand was stretched up to the sky, as if trying to reach the clouds. And he looked... normal.

Not at all like someone who'd bombed the entire Continent into ashes.

"Who are you?" He asked to Takeshi, although he didn't look away from the skies above him. But his tone was directed to Takeshi and Takeshi alone. The new recruit looked around the empty hangar before kneeling. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, Your Excellency," He opened his eyes, only to find the god of war standing right in front of him expectantly. "I'm-"

"A lapdog sent by Vongola to keep me watched?" Never, Takeshi repeated, _never _had he heard someone who referred to the Minister of Defense in such a crude way. But His Excellency's high voice made it sound so insulting that Takeshi had to flinch. "Oh well, whatever. I'll make a great use of you..." The White Death Flash signaled him to rise before kicking him straight in the groin.

_"Ughhh!" _Takeshi grunted, but then His Excellency laughed out loud. "Keep up with me, kiddo. I'll see you in the gym five minutes from now!" Before Yamamoto can respond with the usual 'sir, yessir', His Excellency was long gone.

* * *

"Byakuran," Uni called, looking up from the sketch pad the royal painter gave her for her birthday last night. Her sky-blue eyes were now glued to the television, where a man with the same template as her brother's human cat only with tanned complexion gave a speech to a poor-looking people.

_"There has been another attack by the Millefiore Empire's military..." _He said solemnly. Uni pouted. It's _Holy _Millefiore Empire. _"But I ask the good townsmen of Voltarraq to calm down. My father, His Majesty the King Jagger Vicken, has already made preparations for evacuations. And I, Crown Prince Natsume Vicken , has already slaughtered those who come to invade us. Now, calm yourselves and let's pray for the glory of the Vindice Kingdom!"_

_**Crack!**_

The black crayon on Uni's hand broke into two pieces, her eyes impossibly wide. How dare he... How dare he said that he'd _slaughtered _members of _her _home...? "Byakuran." She deadpanned, looking straight at her brother the Emperor.

Byakuran's usual smiley face was gone, replaced with a cold foxy look. "I guess this calls for a dinner party, don't you agree?"

* * *

Giotto was surprised to see Yamamoto, still grinning albeit a little paler than before, standing behind a rather bemused Kozato. So he actually kept up with the little prick, nice.

_(Oh, God! Keep up with me, please! Fassssterrrr!) _

The White Knight didn't look like he was going to mention yesterday night at all, so it was all good between them. "You must be wondering the reason why I summoned you on your day off today as I wonder why you still use your piloting gear during the aforementioned day off, Kozato." He knew he'd say-

"I didn't. I don't have any day offs, Minister, I live and breathe in this suit." Yes. He was fucking crazy with that suit and the entire nation worshiped him for it.

Yamamoto held back a laughter, earning a skeptical glance from Kozato, who shrugged. "But my wondering aside, His Majesty the Emperor had called for a dinner party. And you, Kozato, are required to be there."

"What? But that's so fucking boring! Byakuran usually lets me off with not attending."

_Because he knew how volatile you would be if you were to be bored in the middle of the dinner party. _"I know how much of a bore it is and I also know how His Majesty favors you, Kozato. But I was told to relay this message and I will collar you with me to force you to come, if necessary." The White Knight snorted. "Kinky much, Minister?"

Giotto's face was slightly tinted pink, but other than that, his expression showed nothing.

"Anyways, you are dismissed for the day, Yamamoto. I will send someone to tell you where the members of the knighthood would rest. But you are free to do as you wish until then." Yamamoto smiled before saluting and running away from the room.

"You didn't break him like I thought you would," Giotto said as he stood up from his seat. The White Knight shrugged nonchalantly. "Found a new toy, might as well enjoy him while I still can." That meant Kozato actually liked being in the presence of that young recruit. The Minister of Defense sighed. That'd take a few more problem from his haywire mind.

When the dinner bell sounded, the blond minister sighed as he stood up from his seat and forcefully grabbed the White Knight by his elbow. Kozato whined, but he didn't actually struggle. Probably distracted with something else.

In front of the dining room, Giotto took a deep breath before pushing open the huge wooden double door. The smell of meat assaulted his nose in a welcomed gesture. He scanned the entire room subtly as the little prick scrambled to the Emperor's side.

Everyone invited was the people who'd supported the Third Imperial Prince's coup. The Minister of Education, Lampo Greenhill, the Minister of Human Resources, Daemon Spade, the head of the military research and development laboratory, Verde Mendes, and of course, the First Imperial Princess Uni. Giotto had to chuckle as he remembered the days when all six of them (including the Third Imperial Prince and the White Knight, excluding the Princess) huddled up in one of the abandoned rooms to plan a coup. None of them thought that it'll work, and yet here they were.

Giotto sat next to Princess Uni, and also next to Lampo. They exchanged polite greetings before settling into an awkward silence because-

"Byakuran! You better have a good reason to not let me off this meeting."

The entire room tensed at the display of insolent familiarity by the mad knight, but nobody said anything. The White Emperor chuckled as he stroke the knight's brown hair before scratching his chin, like he would a cat. "Now, now, Cheshire, my sweet," a pet peeve that made many people wary of their interaction was always the way the Emperor would refer to the knight like he was a house pet. And the White Lunatic was _anything _but a house pet.

"I want you to stay for this conversation, okay? Will you do that for me?" Kozato looked like he was contemplating his options. But then his gaze went to Giotto and he grinned a grin that would put Cheshire cat to shame. "I will, only if I can sit next to the Minister." Damn, Jesus, he didn't want to deal with Kozato outside work hours!

_I don't have any day offs, Minister. I live and breathe with this suit._

Giotto took a glance at his own attire, which was ironically, a suit. He sighed. He didn't have any choice after all...

Lampo looked shocked as he was evicted forcefully from his seat next to Giotto. The other ministers looked towards the White Knight, who purred like he'd gotten something he'd wanted. When the entire table settled into another awkward silence, the White Knight of the Empire eyed the food served in front of him with morbid interest before digging in, disregarding the fact that not even the Emperor had touched his eating utensils.

But instead of being offended, the Emperor and his sister laughed.

"Seeing as my cat has already found his treat, I guess we should discuss what I want to say over our meals. Please dig in, everyone."

And with only that, everyone began to eat.

After the heavy meal got cleaned up and everyone was served their teas. Only the White Knight was still munching on cookies without a care to the world.

"So, what's everyone been doing?" The Emperor asked, in or out of protocol, Giotto didn't know. But they were obligated to answer anyway.

"Winning the wars, duh." Kozato answered. Nobody in the room said anything because nobody needed to be reminded of the White Knight's accomplishments, after all. "That's brilliant, my sweet! I want you to keep doing that, okay?" The knight didn't answer, but he nodded enthusiastically.

"What about you, Daemon?"

"Nufufu, I'm currently trying to recruit more people to rebuilt the Laem Continent as the secondary continent after our beloved Giglio Nero Continent. So far, it's working."

"And you, Lampo?"

"I'm currently reinforcing a new standard curriculum to be taught to those who came from Lancaster and Laem. We need to make them believe in our beliefs and I believe starting with children would be the best way. It's troublesome, but I'll go to Magnostadt to reinforce it firsthand."

Giotto sipped his tea before receiving his own question. His amber eyes flitted for a moment to the war machine next to him, who was still enamored by the cookies. "I've... been trying to convince the Minister of Finance to give more allocation to the military, seeing as our most southern base had been attacked by the Vindi-!"

_**CLANG!**_

The silver platter fell down the table, making a resounding sound. The White Knight's eyes were impossibly wide as he seethed down to himself. "It's in the international television..." Princess Uni spoke for the first time since their dinner started. "Their face... it's in our network..."

Verde looked up from his own tea and then directly to Princess Uni's face. But then he stood up and leave the room abruptly.

"What is the name of the person you watched, Princess Uni?" Giotto asked, keeping his temper in check. "His name... is Crown Prince Natsume Vicken."

And then the White Knight jumped from his seat and followed the head of the military research and development laboratory, all the while shouting something along the lines of 'I need a new toy'.

* * *

Holy Millefiore Empire - Laem Continent (Formerly known as Laem Empire.)

Capital City: Mron Nerva.

Highlights: Battleship Colosseum.

Current Status: Rebuilding. (Led by Minister of Human Resources, Daemon Spade)

Additional Information: This Empire used to be so big that its power extends throughout the continent. The former Empress, Lady Scheherazade Nerva, is killed during the nuclear bombing. Laem Empire is a scientific country that excels in building Battleships.

Holy Millefiore Empire - Lancaster Continent (Formerly known as the Caster's Domain)

Capital City: Magnostadt.

Highlights: Magic City of Magnostadt.

Current Status: Re-established as the center of academic study in Holy Millefiore Empire. (Currently led by Chancellor Haru Miura, under direct orders from Minister of Education, Lampo Greenhill)

Additional Information: It was called the Caster's Domain because the entire continent is gifted with magical abilities. The entire continent was made of countries who are in a magician's alliance with each other. It was said that during the White Purge, no magician is able to hold off the White Knight's Battleship.

Vindice Kingdom

Capital City: Namivoru.

Highlights: ?

Current Status: ?

Additional Information: ?

* * *

**Next: Takeshi learns just what it means to truly be a part of His Excellency's knighthood. And an irresistible proposition of another night outside of protocol found themselves in front of the Minister of Defense's doorstep... in a form of gym-geared Kozato.**

**A/N: I'll bump it to M on the next chapter because of some 10027 lime and G27 lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Knight.**

_It was the first time for us magicians to think that we are inferior to a Scientic. _

_-Lancasteran, two years after the White Purge.-_

* * *

The cat purred slowly as his tongue slowly caressed its unblemished skin. And it also made a mewling sound as his long fingers touched its tensing member. "The cat says meow~" He whispered to the his most precious cat's neck, all the while leaving a bruise that was guaranteed to stay for a few days.

"U-ungh..."

When the cat hissed in pain, the White Emperor of the Holy Millefiore Empire immediately stopped his hand. He retracted from the cat's body, letting it leaning its back to his shoulder. His cat panted, its face flustered and clearly dizzy.

"That was fun, my sweet." Byakuran hugged him from behind, closely enrapturing his cat with the hold on his waist. Cheshire purred as it indulged in Byakuran's warm hold.

This cat was so precious. Byakuran had attained it in Katalgo, the only island bordering between Northern sphere and the Southern sphere. It was lost and it needed an owner, that Byakuran willingly obliged.

Of course, he never thought that the boy he picked up to be his cat would be an absolute genius in piloting. Who cared from where it came? All that he needed to know that it was his. This cat had given him his Empire, and he was sure that Cheshire would bottle him stars if he asked for it.

"Oh, yeah... You need to go to Magnostadt to open a tournament." Byakuran whispered as he licked remnants of his own liquid off the cat's face. His cat groaned, but then it looked up to Byakuran's violet eyes with a pout. "What if I don't want to?" It said as it purred. The White Emperor smirked. Oh, how he loved it when his cat was acting spoiled.

He buried his face on Cheshire's neck as he breathed. "You have to." Butterfly kisses were given to his absolute treasure's neck. Cheshire moaned, but then it shifted. So it must want something...

Byakuran stopped, his eyes never leaving the beautiful, feline, and unblemished form of his sweetest. Brown eyes peered to his own violet again, as if convincing him to let it have its way. Clever Cheshire.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. You're going." Cheshire then pouted. But it nodded anyway.

The graceful cat then slipped off Byakuran's grasp and got dressed with its military clothing as per usual. It never fancied anything else but that, given that it'd worn military clothing ever since Byakuran slyly admitted it to the military even when it was underage. That was why Cheshire had each and every military clothing since its first rotation.

"Okay, I'll go. But I won't be coming here tonight." It said as it went away from Byakuran's quarter, ever disappearing, ever fleeting. Byakuran was always enchanted by its beauty.

He loved his cat, really. And he really hated it whenever his cat fell down in a slump called boredom. Nobody was enough to satisfy its madness. It always channeled each and every impulses into fighting, but now that Byakuran had conquered the continents, Cheshire _was bored_.

The White Emperor was really glad when he saw Cheshire curled up naked in the most uptight Minister's office. It seemed the he'd found a new toy for both of them. It was interesting.

* * *

The room was wide and medieval. It was also cold and daunting. The size of the room itself was intimidating, but the fact that a banner with the White Knight's insignia was hung on the stone-cold walls was the number one factor that made everyone thought that it was the scariest place in the entire palace.

But for those who frequented it, such as the Emperor and the First Imperial Princess, this room was the closest thing they could relate to the Empire's favorite cat. It was an orderly chaos, but it also hold a sense of detachment. The furniture were placed there for convenience. The Knighthood's quarter was not a _home_, it was a place to do all your necessity before leaving.

On the sofa lied the newest member to bear the Bloody White Orchid insignia, sleeping soundly. The clock next to him showed the time. It read 4:45 AM.

Normally, the day would have started. But he was no longer a recruit, he was a member of the most prestigious Knighthood in the Empire, even on top of the Special Ops. Takeshi Yamamoto snored lightly, blissfully enjoying the extra time he had before he must deal with the notorious White-

"Oi, wake up."

With only a light shake on his back, Yamamoto jerked awake, only to find His Excellency's eyes staring at him. Yamamoto's small dagger almost connected to His Excellency's throat, but Yamamoto found a gun being pointed at his head, so it was even.

The White Knight sniggered. "Oh, you're not one of those mediocre guys after all... I like your vigilance." He tilted his head slightly, making himself bleed from Yamamoto's traditional Laem dagger.

The newly promoted knight recoiled, immediately retracting his dagger from his superior's neck and jumped off the sofa, kneeling before the supreme White Knight.

His Excellency was dressed in a pale blue-and-white military coat from the Magnostadt war and the black-and-red trousers of the Mron Nerva invasion. His chest were littered with lots of medals, and it didn't seem like he'd taken it off after the Minister or the Emperor put it on him. It made Yamamoto realize that whichever uniform he chose, the White Knight would still have medals decorating it. In a way, it awed him. Whichever war that the White Knight attended, he would always have medals, that was what those uniforms implied.

"What brings you here, my liege?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes kept low. The White Knight shrugged. "We're going to Magnostadt for the annual Mogamett Tournament." Huh...? But Mogamett tournament was held _today_, and it took a day to reach Magnostadt! Besides, he came from the military, so there wasn't supposed to be any kind of interaction between him and the mage's continent. Yamamoto gulped down and spoke. "But sir, it's no matter to us, right? We came from the military so there's no need for us to go there... no?"

The White Knight tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He said as he slipped down from the sofa and land down on his feet gracefully. "You're part of my Knighthood, right? Hurry up and come, we need to open the tournament." Which was _today_ and not _tomorrow_. How can they ever make it?

But then Yamamoto scrambled to get his gray military coat, he knew better than to oppose the national hero, after all. A question lingers in his mind though, how could they reach Magnostadt in a day?

* * *

Answer? With a battleship.

But Yamamoto didn't get to ride his Kojirou, he went with the infamous Nuts. And he could, sort of, understood the reason why it was named as such.

Nuts was in a class so entirely different from his Kojirou. It seemed to respond to Excellency's crazy-fast reflexes. He piloted the battleship with an unexplainable speed, and it was all manual. There wasn't a second his superior let go of the steering handle. Nuts flew speedily towards the capital of the Caster's Domain.

Five hours later, they were both here, in Magnostadt, being dolled up for the ceremony.

Yamamoto would have thought that the Magnostadt people would hate the very man who'd broken their continent. But it was normal... sort of.

The White Knight was silent, although he showed a very distasteful expression when the women around him clothed him in a traditional white knighthood ceremonial robes. This was the first time Yamamoto got dolled up like this, though, it was a rather annoying procedure.

When they were finished, they were brought to a coliseum. It was nowhere as impressive as the coliseum back in Laem, but it was big nonetheless. They headed to the field, where thousands of magicians stood in rows to hear the opening speech of this year's Mogamett Tournament.

Yamamoto stood right behind His Excellency, standing guard. Although he felt like the little knight would have been capable to swipe right through everything that hindered his path, literally.

But before he could open his mouth, a flash of piercing fire grazed his face. Yamamoto was instantly alert, his hands went to the sword on his hip, but he remembered that he was in magician's territory. Whoever it was that attacked his commander wouldn't be so obvi-

"You worthless scientic! Give me my mom and dad back!" There was a shout from the crowd. Yamamoto instantly looked at the His Excellency, who didn't look like he was bothered by the thin cut on his face. He even _yawned _as the nameless magician spouted the word 'murderer' like no tomorrow.

Nobody in the crowd moved to stop him, and they all shared the same look of anguish and fear. But nobody moved.

"D'awww what'd I told you about insulting Enma-san...?" A girl's voice resounded throughout the coliseum. Yamamoto tried to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anyone.

_"Sharrl, Royn, Guym, Hynn... Thorrant!" _Suddenly, a huge vermillion descended the coliseum, directly on the mage who'd graze Excellency.

"We apologize about that, Enma-sama..." A girl with purple hair, appeared out of nowhere next to Yamamoto. She walked towards the short knight before healing his graze. "He was such a good recruit too, what a sha~me." Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in front of them, pouting. "But anyone who insulted our Enma-chan will never be permitted in our Magnostadt." This time, a girl with dark green hair and face-tattoo appeared.

His Excellency sighed. "I could have killed him myself, Haru. You didn't need to interfere..." The brown-haired girl smiled a brilliant smile. "I didn't need to, but I want to. I love you, Enma-san!"

"Just as we, the three deities of Magnostadt, love you. So if any of you are trying to kill _our _Enma-chan... Please step up and let us kill you..."

The Three Deities of Magnostadt... the strongest magicians of the Lancaster continent. Why would they...?

There were so many questions within Yamamoto's mind. But he guessed that this was just what it meant to be in His Excellency's Knighthood.

* * *

The day was peaceful.

And it alerted Giotto to the point of agitation. How come the national headache hadn't come and ruin his day? Each and every day for the international disaster seemed to consist of the thought of _have I ruined the Minister's day today?_, after all. So it was rather alarming for Giotto...

But, he should indulge in a day without the White Knight, after all.

The blond Minister calmly took his coffee and inhaled its smell as he went over another war plan. He had his eyes set on Katalgo, the only neutral grounds between North and South. He didn't quite get why the Emperor hadn't seen it yet. If they overtook Katalgo and established a base there, overtaking the South won't be something so farfetched anymore. But Giotto planned ahead anyway. It was always good to plan ahead, after all.

Maybe he should turn on the TV to see any kind of development in the South Conquest. They seemed to have a good hacker on their side to be able to broadcast their news to the Northern network. Because there was no way in hell that any Minister in here would permit such a vulgar thing (immediate words from Minister Glo Xinia) to be broadcasted.

But instead of the south giving him headache, it was _him_.

The Mogamett tournament was a huge success, and it will expand for another week. But then some _idiot _had tried to assassinate the great White Knight. _Idiot_, Giotto sighed. The current strongest magicians of Magnostadt were the White Knight's fanatic after all.

Chrome Dokuro, a poison/healer magician, and outcast hailing from the only magical town outside of Lancaster, the Katalgo. Daniela Euyn, an irregular sound magician hailing from Heliona, a town in Laem. And the last but not least, Haru Miura, the current Chancellor of Magnostadt Academy. Each and every one of them was an outcast who was favored by the White Knight. In fact, Giotto thought that maybe those girls even thought that the entire White Purge was to avenge them.

After all, the people whom the White Knight killed that day were the people who'd shunned all three of them.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a gym-geared Kozato who looked like he'd just run a marathon across the continent.

It... should be a crime for him to walk around like that.

He was barefooted and his shorts barely reached his thighs. Bandaged covered the White Knight's pale skin. Was he injured? It didn't seem so.

The brunet wore a typical long-sleeved jersey and was covered in sweat. His brown hair defying gravity like it usually did. He looked pale, even paler than usual. But then he looked towards Giotto, panting tiredly.

"Just got back from Magnostadt. Killed some rebels. Crashed at the gym. Short report: nothing happened." He breathed out in one breath. Where was Yamamoto? The stop these kind of thing was one of the reasons Giotto even bothered putting the mad knight within a group. "The recruit kid crashed already. So I gonna go crash as well."

"Wait!" _Giotto you fucking idiot, let him leave so you won't be bothered until morning. _"What... what happened? Did you get injured?" He stood up from his seat to inspect the little knight. Huh, little? Weird. Giotto never thought of _Kozato _being little.

Adorable brown eyes looked at him tiredly, but then it was filled with something else. What...?

"I can't hold it in anymore, Minister..."

The little knight then pushed him down the fur carpet and kicked the brand new teak doors close. Brown eyes muddled with lust then stared at him. "I... you're interesting, Minister. Fuck me, god, I dunno, _please_...!"

He was _begging_. The impossible-to-tame White Knight... he was begging _Giotto_ for another night out of the protocol.

_I can't do this... What if-!_

But then the little prick _dared _to lick his face with his reddish pink, wet, and utterly soft tongue and then _moaned_.

Fuck. Not even Giotto could resist _that_.

Giotto's days during the army then raised to his head. He tore open the kid's jersey with brute force, revealing nothing underneath. This adorable little prick.

He rolled around his office until he was pinning the knight down, and he didn't like the sound of the knight's frail-looking small body being slammed to a polished ceramic floor. But he didn't care anymore.

Giotto kissed him. From head to toe. He was _beautiful_. Pale, small, and feline. He was like a cat. And there was a bruise on his neck, and it somehow displeased Giotto. He tore open the kid's shorts with his hands while his mouth was busy leaving a mark on his neck, replacing the one that was already there.

"Pretty..." he breathed. But then the little knight underneath him was already whimpering. It was beautiful. Really. Amazing. "Minister..." he moaned.

"Spread your legs, harlot."

"Heh, if this weren't so pleasuring I would have kicked you for saying that."

But then he spread his legs anyway. Giotto opened his black trousers in one swift move before licking his own fingers. "Great god. Didn't know you have it i-IN y-you..." The White Knight stuttered as Giotto's fingers teasingly went around his entrance. "Heh, you know nothing about me."

_Nothing_. _They knew nothing about each other. And yet..._

"U-unghhh!"

"How does that feel, slut?" Giotto smirked as he penetrated Kozato's entrance with only his fingers. The kid squirmed as his fingers moved around the _overly tight _entrance. "Unh- gah- _unghhhhh!_" Kozato mumbled many incoherent words. "Come on, I can't understand you."

Giotto's days in the military was not a clean one. He was a merciless commander who commanded the respect of his entire army. He would have been able to raise a coup against the White Emperor if he wanted to, given that the entire army respected him. But he never had the intention at all.

Especially not with a loose cannon like Kozato in the Emperor's arsenal.

But right now, that loose cannon was writhing in pleasure underneath him. Oh, how easy. Slut.

"S-s-sssstop teasin- _nggh!_" He groaned. "J-Just put it in!" Giotto smirked. "Sir, yessir." It seemed that he had a military kink he'd never realized before. Damn, Kozato!

Giotto thrust in once, earning a scream from the mad knight. It sounded like a shriek, _of pleasure_. "Christ, _Christ! _Minister...!" Out-in-out-in steady like breathing. His hands busy stroking the boy's member. Great. "Call me..." He whispered as he stopped thrusting. The boy moaned in displeasure, but then Giotto thrust in again without any warning, making the boy scream.

"C-COMMANDER!" Not what he was expecting, but, oh well. "Do it again, please, please, _please_!"

"Hmm, you don't beg me enough..." The boy stared up at him, panting tiredly, but muddled in lust all the same. His normally mad vibrant brown eyes were now dulled in lust _for him_.

Adorable.

"Please..." he breathed as he put his head on top of Giotto's lap, curling like a cat. "Please do me, my Commander..." Giotto smirked again, but he didn't put it in. He only offered the boy his own wet fingers.

"Suck. If you suck and be a good boy, I will just do you again."

The cat pouted _adorably_. But then relented. He opened his mouth and sucked on Giotto's fingers. He moaned on and on, it was music to his ears.

"Good boy, now... are you ready for the real thing?"

"Y-yes... my Commander..."

Epic Military Kink.

But as Giotto was about to let the boy suck on his member, the White Knight looked like he was dazed, obviously too tired to continue. And as the boy was about to suck on his member, he fell down on Giotto's lap, fast asleep.

It was kind of a turn off for sex to be stopped because the partner fell asleep, but the White Knight looked so adorably defenseless. The last time he couldn't see it because he too, was tired, but know that he was clearly more refreshed than before, it was a sight to behold.

Giotto then carried the kid over to his big sofa, covering him with a blanket he seldom use whenever he had to sleep in the office, in or out of protocol. He smiled as he stroke the kid's brown hair out of the way. This sex was a mindblowing one... he didn't mind having it again.

The night turned out better than just staring at a war plan. It was out of protocol, but at least he got to see the mad knight buckling underneath him.

That moment, something akin to a protectiveness bloomed within the Minister's heart. And against all odds, it was for the very boy who'd blown people away with his madness, someone who didn't need a protection.

That time, Giotto didn't even know what his real name.

* * *

Holy Millefiore Empire - Lancaster Continent - The Three Deities of Magnostadt

Current leader:

Haru Miura (Magician's Title: The Raging Bolts of Vermillion)

_Element: Thunder._

_Extreme Magic: Abberantar Thundarus._

Members:

Daniela Euyn (Title: The Melodious Grim Reaper)

_Element: Sound._

_Extreme Magic: Blooda Hadeka._

Chrome Dokuro (Title: The Poisonous Angel of Heaven)

_Element: Life._

_Extreme Magic: Notis Eyno._

The three leaders of Magnostadt. The leaders used to be the nobles, but ever since the White Purge, the current trio seized the control from the previous government. All three of them specialized in offense magic, sans for Chrome who excelled in both.

They don't like scientics, but all favored the White Knight.

* * *

**Scientic: Non-Magic people. A term used by Lancasteran to desribe Laemian and Neroish (Giglio Nero).**

**Next: Cheshire proposed the most preposterous thing. Yamamoto met with his peers. And Giotto hoped that the people of Katalgo had their barriers against Verde's new invention. The exalted Crown Prince and his Magician Right-hand man made an appearance.**

**A/N: How is the lime and lemon...? *not confident* And those who note how Byakuran referred to Tsuna just got an answer about their entire relationship XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Knight.**

_What belongs to Laem will stay in Laem's soil. Blood, body, and mind. It doesn't matter that we are not Laem Empire anymore. We are still Laemian, proud children of Goddess Scheherazade._

_-Laemian, two years after the Atomic Whiteness.-_

* * *

_It's dark._

_Who was he kidding, though, of course it was dark. Stupid._

_**"Ryrrion Ashtare...!"**_

_A sudden jolt of thunder woke him up from his morning stupor. __**He **__cried, pleading for mercy. Robed garments fluttered across the halls as they greet each other with useless, mundane greetings. __**He **__looked up from the table he passed out on the previous night._

_"Good morning, dear one." A man with mismatched eyes greeted him, his wand already at the ready, as if fearing that __**he **__would suddenly lash out._

_**He **__gasps and shrieks in fear. "Now, now, that is not a proper way to greet your caretaker, yes? Come now, sweet one. Don't do that." __**He **__curled into a ball, clutching his head to his knees. __**"Ryrrion Ashtare..." **__Another jolt of thunder spiked his neck, earning a howl of pain from the pained little boy. _

_"L-Larhish Molares, Saige!" He cried out amidst of his own tears._

_"Ah, dear one! How sweet of you to say a morning greeting in native Katalgo! I will reward you with something, okay?" _

_"Rie... Rie, Saige, Rie...! Rease!" _

_"I love you too, sweet one."_

_And then every cells within his body __**burned.**_

* * *

"Sweet Cheshire? Am I scratching you wrong somewhere?"

He woke up panting, and Uni was rather glad that he didn't wake up screaming. His brown eyes flitted around wildly in the throne room, where their Emperor sat across the room smiling to a bunch of morons trying to suck up his ass.

"Oh Uni, it's just you." He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't fucking call me 'sweet', it's just creepy."

An understanding smile rose from her lips as she nodded to her brother's most beloved cat. Cheshire. Sweet Cheshire. Sweet, beloved Cheshire who had given her brother everything he'd ever desire. The one who breaks through each and every wall Uni had always known to be 'boundaries' of this life.

Cheshire made them all seem like it was just a needle in a haystack. It blends so easily that you won't ever get it.

_Stupid Uni, _she remembered him saying as he skewered the very woman who had scorned her birth outside of the Giglio Nero soil. _Who says that it's impossible to kill the Empress? Look, I'm doing it so easily._

Uni and Byakuran were blood-siblings. They were both scorned in the court for being born from the Emperor's mistress, a free woman who was a lowly magician hailing from Heliohapt, a small village at the end of Laem continent. Uni was the fourth imperial princess before Byakuran ordered Cheshire to kill the Empress and the other imperial prince and princesses.

She'd never seen him looking so vulnerable before. Never with the sheer panic his face seemed to display. Uni's heart pounded a little louder, clearly nervous. She had never seen _anything _that the little cat wouldn't be able to handle and she certainly hoped that it would stay like that.

"Cheshire?" Uni called once more, this time a little louder. The brown-haired cat took a deep breath and looked around once more with a calm and reassured look on his face. Uni smiled. "Is there something going on in your pretty little head?" She asked as the cat put his head back on Uni's lap with a smile on his face.

"How important do you think this meeting is?" He asked, but before Uni could answer, he already stood up and walked towards the Emperor's throne with light steps.

Lowly ruffian citizens of Daroth in far south of Laem scowled at the White Knight, but Uni could only laugh when the small, petite, and harmless-looking Cheshire taunted them all with his mere laugh.

"Dear Cheshire, love..." Byakuran began, obviously amused with his cat's behavior. "As much as I would want to humor you, love, I have to listen to this people. It is a matter of no importance, but it's still needed to be heard." Uni giggled when the Darothens spluttered like stupid schoolboys at the Emperor's statement.

The White Knight laughed even louder. "What is it that they're afraid of? _Vindice?_" Oh, here comes trouble. She knew how much Cheshire hated _them_. The Vindice were the main regent of Katalgo, the place where Byakuran had found him with no memories of himself. All he remembered was pain and suffering, Uni recalled.

"What do you reckon we should do, dearest?" Byakuran asked, crossing his legs on top of the other with a contemplating smile on his face. The White Knight grinned even wider.

"I think it's time for you to have a new continent, Byakuran."

Excitement.

Uni could feel excitement bubbling in her stomach as she saw that expression upon the Knight's face. His maddened expression had captivated both Uni and Byakuran. Not just because the way his lips seemed to curl up into a sadistic smile, or how his eyes were wide with sheer and utter confidence. No. But because the previous two times Cheshire had shown this kind of expression were the two times he had come home, bloodied and dying, with new continents for them to rule.

"Dear love, you have never failed me." Byakuran smirked, his eyes fixed on Uni, who smiled in return. "Yes, Cheshire. You are our one and only White Knight. And fail us, you will never do." She walked pass the ruffians with a warm, childlike smile on her face.

"I will send orders to Giotto immediately, precious cat. Which lands are you setting your eyes upon?"

Cheshire's grin faded into a smirk as he settled his wide doe-like eyes on the ruffians. "Run back home and tell those bastard magicians in Katalgo. Tell them that the White Knight and his Nuts will come and obliterate their home, so they should have the barriers up and wash their necks. Ahahahahaha!"

A maddened laughter sounded in the throne halls of the Calendula Castle as the ruffians of Laem ran back to their homeland.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto had always been the grinning idiot who fitted in with everyone else. In the military school, he was the most popular. He excelled in his battleship, everybody wanted to be his friend, and now he was serving the only Knighthood in the entire Holy Millefiore Empire as the one and only vassal of the war god himself. Everybody worshipped him.

But... that wasn't the case back when he was in his homeland.

Yamamoto had always kept it his own little secret. After all, you just _aren't _Laemian if you despise _anything _of the Laem soil. It was an oath that was never written. What belongs to Laem will stay in Laem's soil. Blood, body, and mind. It doesn't matter that we are not Laem Empire anymore. We are still Laemian, proud children of Goddess Scheherazade. Yamamoto always thought that it was _ridiculous._

Everyone (and he really meant _everyone_) in Laem always had something in common, and that is the fact that they worship their Empress with all their heart and soul. His father was indifferent to that fact, he respected Lady Scheherazade Nerva, but he was never a crazed fanatic loyal follower of her. It was a fact that Yamamoto was always grateful of.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with her anyway?" Yamamoto had sounded the question at the third grade of grade school. It resulted with him being chased all around the Mron Nerva for asking _a horridly stupid and insulting question regarding our most beloved Lady Scheherazade_

From that day onwards, Yamamoto was shunned. Casted away. Avoided by everyone. But he honestly didn't care. Why? Because he will never ever believe that Empress Scheherazade Nerva was a _Goddess _sent from heaven to illuminate the path of the Laem Empire.

That was the very reason why he had convinced his father to move to Giglio Nero. He had heard of the Holy Millefiore Empire. They say that it was a country of uneducated savages who had a lazybum for an Emperor, and yet was extraordinarily rich and resourceful. And then he left, never to return again...

...until now.

The City of Mron Nerva had changed a lot since the last time he ran around it. It used to be packed, full of people glancing towards the coliseum or the Parthenon, Lady Empress' castle. Now, it was desolate and lonely. Although people were bustling, it just didn't have the same spark as before.

If any migrated Laemian returned to this soil, they must've been wailing in tears about how they wished their Lady Empress was here to return everything to how it was before. Hell, Yamamoto just _knew _that people still pray to her every day before they go to sleep. It didn't matter though, not to him. He will just go to the coliseum, drop off his and His Excellency's application form in the annual battleship tournament, and then leave.

But fate didn't seem to agree with him as he saw three of his former classmates blocking his entrance to the coliseum.

"Ehhh what's with the white uniform, Yamamoto?" Mochida Sturluson, son of a traitor who made peace with the Holy Millefiore Empire and become the town's regent, said condescendingly. "Yeah, dickhead, what's with the white uniform?" The buffy girl amidst them laughed.

"It's my military uniform, Sturluson, haha. Can I go through? My Excellency does not like to be kept waiting." It was the sheer truth. The last time he made His Excellency wait before they flew back to Magnostadt a few weeks ago, he had been forced to drive Nuts (which had no automatic control at all) back to Calendula Castle for the entire day _and _got kicked in the nuts as well by the White Knight.

"_Your _Excellency?" Mochida repeated, sounding five thousand times more annoying. "Are you serving the White Reaper now, _unbeliever?!" _Mochida spat on the ground, his two lackeys did the same thing while laughing. They ranted and ranted about how sinful Yamamoto was. And if he was sinful, he won't be blessed to ride his battleship and he won't be able to win against anybody.

Rolling his eyes, Yamamoto was tempted to just leave them until he heard something that greatly offended him.

"-that little shit, the White Reapers, I bet he's just a little brat who had no faith. Who chose a bloodstained flower as an insignia anyway? It's just fucking stu-!"

Yamamoto's eyes flickered angrily, a huge grin plastered on his face as his sword made contact with Mochida's throat. "I don't care if you insult me." Yamamoto said _cheerfully_. "I don't care if you call me unbeliever, which is the most berating thing a Laemian could ever hear. I don't care..." His grin faltered into a look of absolute anger. "But if you _dare _to insult His Excellency the White Knight and the Bloody White Orchid insignia... I will kill you and burn your corpse to seven hells before I spike your head in front of Lady Empress' grave, a reminder that you die a _sinner_."

"_YOU _are the fucking sinner!"

"Oh no..." Yamamoto said as he made a very thin slice on top of Mochida's throat. "_You _insulted _my _god. And thus, _you _are the sinner."

A frightened girly scream echoed through the coliseum, reaching certain light ears which belonged to the Master Pilot of Laem Empire, former mechanic of Calendula Hangar before retiring to the very prestigious position. The first Laemian to ever migrate to the Giglio Nero continent for a Neroish friend who was in need of his service...

"Oh my, I would have thought that after Giotto promoted him, Takeshi-kun would be calmer than before. Seems to me that I was wrong..."

It was a fine summer day in the Laem continent, Ugetsu Asari hummed.

* * *

Seriously, if Giotto hadn't known about Verde's tale of eternal unrequited love with the royal mistress Luce Rayspia, he would have thought that the scientist was in love with the White Knight of their Empire.

The things the green-headed professor would do for the crazy pilot were sometimes too out of the box to the point that Verde actually blown the box. If Giotto admitted the fact that he and the Emperor was the only people in the entire Empire to be able to tolerate Kozato's madness, he wasn't completely wrong. Because Verde didn't tolerate the White Knight's madness, he _accommodated _it.

Whenever Kozato kicked open Giotto's door, the blond will always be apprehended, annoyed, and asking to gods above what exactly had he done in his previous life to deserve such a calamity that was Kozato. But whenever Kozato kicked down Verde's door, the greenhead would look up from his empty sketchpad and ask what kind of explosion did he wish to occur.

Just like today earlier, when His Majesty the Emperor ordered Giotto to plan along a surprise invasion to Katalgo, Verde had been present in the throne hall as well. When it was announced that Kozato would be the one to launch the attack _all by himself _with only his unit as the main frontier, the little prick had latched on to Verde's shoulder, asking the greenheaded professor to make him a 'new toy'.

And then by sunset, here he was in the testing grounds, along with the White Knight and the Mad Professor. It would have been little more bearable if Yamamoto was here, but the kid was off drinking tea and exchanging polite Laemian jokes with Ugetsu, that was for sure. Giotto kind of wished to board a ship or ask for a court magician to teleport him to Mron Nerva.

"It's a laser beam again." Verde said as he gently stroke the metallic sword-like contraption. "Tested it with solid orichalcos-made box, went through it like a butter. I haven't tested it to a magic barrier, but I think-"

Kozato took the contraption and ordered the passing magician to stand in front of him. "I think that is not a good idea, Kozato-"

"Shut up, Minister."

The little kid's eyes widened as he shot the laser beam to the magician. A faint orange spark burst out violently, surrounding the kid from harm. The thing was about barriers was the fact that it was so protective about their magician, after all.

But it went through the barrier, and _through _the magician's chest as well. Kozato clapped his hands, along with Verde who showed a smug yet satisfied smile. "I love you, Verde!" He said as he hugged the greenhead scientist, who only smiled.

Giotto looked at the corpse of the poor magician, who lay there dying with shocked expression across his face. He hoped Katalgo's shields were stronger than _that_.

"Minister... sir, please, my lord, medics..."

Then the Minister turned away from the dying magician, his brows furrowed and a frown marred his face. He hated it, but if it was what it takes to win this war...

So be it.

* * *

"My Lord, please go back to your chambers, sir, I will have a potion brewed for you. You haven't gotten a decent sleep since Alejandro Fortress fell down and I am very wor-"

"Gokudera-kun, please, I am all right. I just have an unpleasant dream, that's all."

The two high members of the Vindice Kingdom walked through the dark corridors of Vendicare Palace. They were both garbed in their nightgowns, which fluttered on the floor in a soft voice that was barely audible to the ears.

Gokudera the Court Elementalist of Vindice Kingdom was about to ask a question that plagued his mind, but the Crown Prince shook his head and nod once, a signal for _I will tell you later_.

They walked towards the enormous veranda that overlooked the gleaming Namivoru city. The city that never sleeps really fitted the capital of their city. Always so beautiful. Always so sparkly. Always so... enchanting.

"What is it that you dream of, my lord?" Gokudera asked as he watched the Crown Prince sat on the railings, overlooking the golden-colored Namivoru. A soft sigh escaped from the brunet's lips as he looked upwards, to the ever glowing moon.

"He is screaming my name, Gokudera-kun." The Crown Prince said with a sad smile on his face. "He shouts for my help. He pleads me of my assistance. And yet, I..." There was a breeze to fill the comfortable silence between the two childhood friends. "Natsuhiko-sama..." Gokudera treaded gently, softly, with a breathy whisper of his lord's name. Gokudera hadn't called him with his name ever since he was made the military commander, after all.

"I dream of him almost every night, my friend..." He smiled painfully. "It all comes back to haunt me. Why? Why did I let him go to Katalgo _alone_? I... I didn't expect that-"

"I know, Natsuhiko-sama, I know. I know that you don't expect Mukuro to ambush him like that."

"Gokudera-kun, I... I miss my brother. I miss him so much..." Tears were now threatening to fall from his future king's face. Gokudera put his arms on the prince's slender waist and put his head on the boy's shoulder blade. "I know, my lord, I know..."

"Oh, Tsunayoshi... my love, my one and only brother, my everything. _I miss you._"

And Gokudera knew. He knew _better _than anyone.

* * *

**Native Katalgo Tongue:**

**Larhish Molares - ****Praise to Molares. (Molares is a solar deity in Kalogo- a religion in Katalgo)**

**Saige - Sage, Professor**

**Rie - No**

**Rease - Please**

**Unbeliever: A derogatory term used by the Laemians to insult another Laemian. It is a common belief/religion in the Laem Continent that worships the Lady Empress Scheherazade Nerva in life and death. All Laemians believe that they are children of Lady Scheherazade. An Unbeliever is someone who doesn't believe in the Scheherazade as a goddess, he or she are thought to **_**not **_**be a children of Scheherazade and will be immediately treated as a traitor, outcast, and in extreme cases, outlaws. No real law has been made about this, not before or after her death.**

**Next: The Knighthood are leaving for Katalgo. The exalted prince and his magician comes to intervene. A huge explosion occur in the borders, leaving everything to Imperial Princess Uni to clean up the mess.**

**A/N: In case everybody hasn't noticed yet... even though Giotto's side is the main protagonists of this story, the Millefiore is actually the villain of this universe. That's why everyone in the Millefiore side are darker than their canonical counterpart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The White Knight.**

_Crazy kid, knows no boundary, wonder if he ripped out his mother's wombs instead of being born normally?_

_-Air Force; division VONGOLA, prior to their deaths during battle of Pin Fortress-_

* * *

Giotto Vongola hated many things, some of which were completely unexpected of him. He loved Princess Uni, but despised children, particularly children who decided to barge into his office half-naked (extremely short shorts coupled with the standard military gym jacket- _the kid was shirtless_) in early morning hours, the time which the minister of defense hadn't got any sleep yet.

They didn't even need words at the time. Giotto stood up from his chair and groaned before eventually fucking the kid senseless. He purred, mewled, came, and sighed before leaving Giotto's office with a satisfied smile across his face and then returning to the same office a few hours later with reports as if nothing had happened during the hours the sun hadn't come up.

Giotto would have been perfectly happy with this arrangement if only he wasn't so afraid that one day, Kozato would find it extremely funny to leak their out of protocol activities to the media. Given that the Emperor already knew about it, Giotto shouldn't have any worries but what about his reputation? His underlings? And his conscience...?

Cozart- lovely Cozart, so perfect and beautiful only to die a fast death because of his disease- once told him that Giotto was the type to get extremely attached after sex. After the accidental drunken sex with G during the redhead's bachelor party, the military commander and the minister were practically best bros, after another drunken sex with Ugetsu, they become best friends, after sex with Cozart, they become lovers. Giotto was a pure person at heart.

Nowadays, he still wondered if he were going to be _something _with the crazy Knight of their Empire. He hoped to all seven hells that he won't have to get _domestic _and _sitcom _with the kid, Satan forbid. But...

But...?

_Giotto was a freaking mother hen, that's what._

He had already began to feel something so closely identified with _worry_ whenever the kid showed up bandaged (which was almost all the time). He would wonder what the kid was doing within that cockpit of his. He would think that something was missing if the kid didn't come to his office. It was weird, foreign, and certainly something _too creepy _to be explored even deeper. And that was why the Knighthood's deployment to Katalgo had been such a huge relief to the minister.

Maybe this was time to sit back, enjoy the coffee and maybe have a sexless night without thinking of that wretched harlot...

...that night, the Minister of Defense was seen entering a brothel in red light district, seemingly frustrated and _lonely_.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto was still adjusting to the fact that as a subordinate of the darling White Knight, he would have to see so many high-ranking people whenever he was to be deployed. His father lived outside of Calendula, so he was never there whenever Takeshi had missions. But he certainly didn't expect to be greeted by so many important people who smiled and asked him to 'take care of the Empire's national treasure'.

There were General of the Air Force G Aerie, Lieutenant General Bianchi Aerie, First Imperial Princess Uni, and even the Emperor himself. Since Yamamoto wasn't part of the military at all (he was in the Knighthood, an exclusive militia only answering to the Minister of Defense and the Imperial Family), he didn't feel extremely intimidated, but, _seriously? _

"Be as fast possible, okay Sweet Cheshire? Katalgo isn't good for you." First Imperial Princess Uni said as she gave a peck on the compact-sized Knight's cheek. "Whatever," the brunet shrugged as he ruffled Princess Uni's hair.

He gave a look to both Aerie couple and nodded once before he went to kiss the Emperor's cheek. After that, he immediately boarded his battleship.

Yamamoto saluted everyone in a hurry, completely flustered for being left alone with such important people. Emperor Byakuran laughed out loud before taking the First Imperial Princess with him for a meeting with the Three Deities of Magnostadt. Only the Aerie couple remained, they both smiled to Yamamoto and asked him to take care of the White Knight.

"I don't think he needs my care though, haha." He responded with a slight laugh, which the couple agreed with.

Yamamoto boarded his Kojirou, turned on all the safety precautions and the cam-feed to His Excellency's ship. Both pilots shared a look before Yamamoto saluted his superior. "All ready for deploy, sir!"

_"Damn right you are. Let's go and blow up some continents."_

* * *

Native Katalgo magician Chikusa Kakimoto had known the word chaos. After all he read it in the book of aberrant spells all the time, but this was the first time he truly saw _Chaos_.

Katalgo was a small town, there wasn't even enough lands to properly land a battleship (and there was never any need to, since their little town was full of magicians anyway) and it was always protected by the Molares Kaili, a composite Barrier made of everyone's mana. But a sudden orange-colored laser beam cut through the barrier like it was made of butter and two _menace _fell down from the lofting battleships.

Judging from those white paints and bloody white orchid insignia, it was far too obvious to know who it was. The Bloody White Orchid Knighthood, White Reapers of the Holy Millefiore Empire. But what Chikusa did _not _expect was to see _him_- with those brown eyes and petite figure- to come and even _dare _to raise that laser beam saber, guns, knives, and thousands of other variety to the robed magicians of Katalgo.

He was laughing, loudly happily _madly_ as his saber went through everyone's barrier like a butter. A mad smile spread from ear to ear as he slaughtered each and every robed magicians. The raven-haired subordinate of his killed everyone else- civilians, scholars, _everyone_. Subject 27 only killed the robed magicians, no one else.

"Ah! Saige Chikusa!" His eyes gleamed with malicious happiness. _"Larhish Molares!" _He greeted, his beam saber gleaming dangerously red as he walked pass the corpses he had mound. _"Las sher Molares, rie? Tsar kie anyi? Rinasya, Hi Ron!" _He sounded so cheerful, so convincing, so different from the weak and crybaby Subject 27 he knew...

_"Arst kie anyi...? Larrn 27 arran rie..." _He replied back. Subject 27 then ran to him in lightning speed, butchering his barrier with those beam saber with a mad grin on his face. "What are you talking about...?"

"Of course I am Subject 27! I'm here to kill you!" And then Chikusa's head fell off his neck.

* * *

Chaos.

C-H-A-O-S. Made of five letters, a word Hayato Gokudera often ran to in book of aberrant spells, but the chaos it spoke about was usually about natural havoc and not _this_.

This was massacre, a branch of magic only people with Life element could ever hope to understand. But he was finding it hard to believe that this amount of chaos could be caused by a Scientic...

Or two Scientics, to be exact.

The moment Lady Lal transported both him and the Crown Prince to Katalgo, he caught a flash of raven slaughtering civilians like a mad man. Women, children, old people, none were spared. He killed and killed and killed, blood splattered across his face like it was paint but he kept on smiling, grinning, _laughing _as he killed all those innocent people.

"What a complete chaos..." The Crown Prince sighed, horrified of the loss of his people. Katalgo was an unofficial part of Vindice Kingdom, after all. Suddenly, a burst stream of high-pitched laughter erupted from the town plaza.

Gokudera shivered, that voice was so eerily familiar, and yet...

_"A-ah, Gokudera-san! You scared me... i-isn't Onii-sama with you?"_

It used to sound so sweet and soft, like it was sounded from a flute instead of someone's mouth. Gokudera was stunned in his place, but His Highness the Crown Prince gasped and immediately ran towards the source of the said voice.

"Wait, Highness! It isn't sa-!"

Suddenly, his Kaili errected automatically, shielding him from a steel blow coming from the raven he had sighted earlier.

"Eeeh? You're a magician!" He said airily, as if his face wasn't bloodied and his white uniform clean from splattered with crimson red. "I shouldn't kill you then! My specific orders are to kill people who aren't magicians! Have a good day to you!" He then smiled to Gokudera, a perfectly charming smile as he turned away to face another bout of screaming crowd. Gokudera took a deep breath before screaming one of the most basic spells.

_"Ryrrion Ashtare!" _A jolt of thunder flashed down to the earth, shocking the bloodied knight. "Why... how can you smile when you've... all these deaths... all these people... DON'T THEY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" The stench of death was everywhere, the blood, the fire, the chaos, the screams, the blank look those corpses gave him...

"They... don't?" The raven-haired Scientic said with a smile as he approached Gokudera good-naturedly, as if they weren't enemies. As if they were friends...

"Of course they don't mean anything!" The knight said cheerfully, his face smiling an earnest smile. "If His Excellency wishes their deaths, they don't mean a thing. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and you are?" He offered his blood red hands, a grin firm on his face. He was... he was...!

"His Excellency...? Is that... what kind of person... is he?" If Gokudera wished, he could have killed this man the moment he laid eyes on him. But that went for the other as well. The moment he noticed that Gokudera was a magician, he dropped his malice entirely. It was... _friendly_.

"His Excellency the White Knight! He's a brunet with wide brown doe eyes with a maddened cheshire grin! He's so adorable!"

A brunet... with wide brown doe eyes... and always a kind smile across his face...

"His Highness...?"

And that was when the explosion occurred, blinding both elementalist and knight as the light assaulted their eyes.

* * *

First Imperial Princess Uni was a special case. Even though she was a royal, she was born in the Caster's domain, and therefore possessed magic ability. Even when Byakuran didn't have any ounce of magic in his blood, Uni was an absolute prodigy.

When the huge explosion occurred, Uni had been with Verde, visiting her mother's grave. She immediately teleported herself to the equator line, to the place where her brother's cat was fighting.

Only to find him unconscious in the arms of someone who looked just like him, only a bit older and taller. Uni frowned as she threw a disgusted look to the taller brunet. He was panting hard, his body charred from the explosion, but he didn't let go of Cheshire.

"You...!" He panted miserably. "What have you... done to my...!" Without any word, Uni kicked the boy's face until he tumbled to the grown, his hands still clutching desperately to Cheshire's arm. "He's not _yours_," Uni chimed maliciously as she balled her right fist. _"Extreme Magic: Arcobaleno." _Suddenly, a rainbow-scaled dragon appeared out of nowhere, flying right above them. She casted it a happy look before it transported Cheshire's body to its back and stomped the Crown Prince of Vindice Kingdom to death.

There was a shout, and Uni smiled as she climbed to her dragon's back, cradling the unconscious Cheshire on her arms. This was fine. This was okay. She had Cheshire, everything will be all right.

* * *

Holy Millefiore Empire - Militia: Air Force

The empire's main military operation is the Air Force. It housed more than two million able pilots. To be a pilot, he or she must graduate from the military academy and be skilled in gunning and able to fight in all terrains.

Highest chain of Command : General of the Air Force, G Aerie

* * *

**Kaliogo - Native Katalgo tongue**

**Larhish Molares - Good Morning/Afternoon (as long as the sun is out) (literally means Praise to Molares)**

**Las sher Molares, rie? Tsar kie anyi? Rinasya, Hi Ron! - A fine morning, no? How are you? Stellar, I hope!**

**Arst kie anyi...? Larrn 27 arran rie... - Who are you...? You are not Subject 27...**

**Next: Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto are forced to spend the night together as they try to find their superiors. An unexpected moment of fragility presents itself to Giotto as he visits the injured White Knight to truly realize that he _does _want something in the future.**

**A/N: I'm thinking to add someone else to the Knighthood... do you guys have any suggestions?**


End file.
